Behavioral Problems
by 123writer
Summary: There's something wrong with the Seaquest's youngest crewmember but, will the rest of the crew be able to figure it out in time? First season, sometime after the episode with the Regulator. Obviously Lucas-centric given the subject matter but, there's a lot of K/N in here too and maybe a little Ben/Katie just because I like them so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Behavioral Problems**

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sighed as she looked across the science labs towards the moonpool. Lucas had been back from leave for 3 days and he had yet to say more than 3 words to her unprovoked. Kristin brushed aside her auburn hair as she wondered what she could have said or done before he left to cause the complete and utter silence that had now been handed to her. She watched the teen quietly work on his vocoder with Darwin. The program was still fried from when the air-conditioning chip had burnt. The doctor momentarily debated walking over but as she stepped around her work station she noticed the teen was wearing earbuds. _Well, talking to him like this would be rather pointless now wouldn't it... _Kristin's thoughts were interrupted as Captain Nathan Bridger spoke up behind her.

"He's not speaking to you too, is he?"

"No," Kristin sighed as she folded her arms, " He isn't but, I can't for the life of me figure out why. He won't even let me get closer than 5 feet away from him before he makes up some excuse to leave the room."

"I know," Nathan ran a hand through his sliver hair as he continued, "Krieg said Lucas hasn't even so much as stopped at his quarters to say hi since he's been back. Ben actually thought Lucas had stayed home for an extra week or something. No one has seen him in the mess or anywhere outside of the labs–"

"Well, I suspect that's only because he's on the schedule." the petite woman leaned against her work station, "Normally I have to chase him away from his work with a stick. Since he's been back he shows up right on time and leaves as soon as his allotted time is over. He normally, at the very least, plays around with Darwin when he's done working."

"Should I try talking to him?" Nathan knew Lucas was not one for talking. On the rare occasions that the teen would open up about something every thing was on his terms the conversation would start and end where the teen saw fit or it didn't happen at all.

"Be my guest," Kristin gestured towards the blonde, " if you can get past the music blaring in those earphones I'll be shocked. It's a miracle he isn't deaf."

"Hey, maybe that's the problem," the older man said sarcastically," Maybe he's not talking because he's deaf."

"Nathan!" Kristin admonished lightly as she placed her hand on the captain's chest. "Maybe we should ask Ben to talk to him?"

"One step ahead of you." Nathan smiled," Ben should be here any second to ask Lucas to go to lunch with him."

As if on cue, the dark haired Lieutenant walked though the far entrance of the moonpool. Kristin watched nervously as Ben waved walking over to Lucas. Nathan and the good doctor both let out the breaths they were holding as they watched the teen pull out his earbuds and strike up a conversation with the Lieutenant.

"Well, maybe it's us?" Nathan shrugged.

"I don't think so." Dr. Westphalen sighed, as the pair looked up to see Ben putting his hands up defensively as the teen backed away from him and quickly left the room, "I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know, what do you say we go find out?"

Kristin nodded as the pair walked over to a rather dejected looking, Benjamin Krieg.

"I dunno what happened." Ben shrugged,"It was going okay, at least I thought it was, I put my hand on his shoulder and he kind of freaked, I dunno. I mean, I didn't mean any harm." the dark haired Lieutenant looked towards the door the teen had made his exit through and shook his head. " I should of known better. I've noticed before he get's jumpy sometimes when you touch him. Sorry, sir. I probably made everything worse."

"You did nothing of the sort." Kristin said firmly. "This is Lucas we're talking about. There may very well be nothing wrong with him. This could be one of the already well documented moods he can get in at times. Maybe he had a bad time at home? You know how his parents are, knowing them they could of forgotten he was coming home. He may of spent his leave alone at his father's house. That would be a little off putting to most people."

Ben Krieg nodded in agreement more than a little annoyed at the plausibility of Lucas' parents abandoning him again. "Alright, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll go give it another shot."

"Good luck," Kristin smiled warmly as the Lieutenant left the moonpool. "So are you going to do it, or should I?"

"Do what?" Nathan looked confused.

"Well, one of us needs to give his father a call and find out what happened while he was gone. If he's not talking to Ben, he isn't talking to anyone."

"Maybe," Nathan looked over Kristin shoulder in to the moonpool at he silvery figure in the water, "But maybe not. What about Darwin?"

"You don't think Lucas would tell–" Kristin stopped herself mid sentence and paused before correcting herself, " Of course he would." Kristin sighed as she watched the captain pick up the vocorder, "Nathan, there's no point in that. The blasted thing still isn't working."

"Great, that's just great." the older man turned back towards the doctor leaning on the edge of the pool. "So, now what do we do?"

"We wait." Kristin sighed, "Unless of course, you want to try calling his father?"

"We would have better odds of Lucas walking through that door and telling us exactly what's wrong and how he feels about it, than we would have getting his father to actually take my phone calls." Nathan scoffed. "Do you know Bill has me send a progress report on Lucas to his each of his parents and the judge who handled their divorce?"

"No, I didn't realize." Kristin raised an eyebrow as the captain continued.

"Oh yes, every Sunday evening with out fail and every Monday afternoon I get a rather nice email from Judge Carter thanking me for the information. I've never once got a response from either of his parents. I'm willing to bet they don't even open them."

Dr. Westphalen sighed as she put an arm around Nathan, "Well what do you say we go to the mess and have something to eat and then we can try calling his father together, maybe we'll get lucky."

...

Lt. Benjamin Krieg shook his head as he heard loud music blaring from the door marked 'Mammal Engineering'. _Maybe the kid's alright after all._ The Lieutenant knew the teen better than anyone else on the Seaquest and had played in a big roll the young man's acceptance by the rest of the crew. The idea that he was suddenly being shut out of whatever was going on not only hurt the man's feelings a little but also gave him a bad feeling he just couldn't shake. He sighed as he brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

Receiving no response the dark haired man rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself before opening the door, "Come on Krieg, you knew it wasn't going to be that easy."

The room was dark, only lit by the blue glow given off by the aqua tubes. Ben shook his head as he noticed the Dolphin hovering in the tube behind the sleeping teen. "Well, at least he's not ignoring me." Lt. Krieg pondered momentarily about lowering the volume on the stereo but decided it against it thinking if he was caught it would only cause more problems. As Ben turned to leave he stubbed his toe on the still unpacked duffle bag on the floor of Lucas' messy cabin. The rattling of a pill bottle in the side pocket caught the older man's attention. He turned back towards the teen to make sure the noise hadn't woken him up before kneeling down to investigate.

Inside the compartment there was a bight orange prescription pill bottle. Ben sighed slightly with relief when he noticed the pills were prescribed to the teen. _Well at least it's not a drug problem... I hope._ The label had some how gotten wet, not surprising considering the owner of the bottle, so the only information Ben could get from it was that they were prescribed to Lucas 2 days before he returned to the Seaquest. Lt. Krieg pondered returning the bottle back to its hiding spot undisturbed but, the idea of it bothered him. He didn't know Lucas to be a sickly kid at all, so what were the pills for? Depression maybe? The young man seemed happy enough but, Ben knew there were problems at home. Exactly what kind of problem were anyone's guess seeing as the blonde would rather have a tooth pulled than actually speak to anyone about his parents but, Ben had remembered seeing the high profile divorce of Dr. Laurence Wolenczak on television. He looked back at the teen one more time, apologetically for the invasion of privacy, before he opened the bottle, removing one of the pills. He quickly committed the small round white pill to memory before returning it to the bottle. One side had a large 3 while the other said IP33. He chanted the numbers mentally to himself as he replaced the bottle and quietly exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ben Krieg sat in front of the small laptop in his quarters, hen-pecking his keys one at a type. I-P-3-3. As the screen changed to show a familiar small white pill, the lieutenant quickly jotted down the name on a small yellow sticky note, _Tylenol #3._ _Well, that doesn't sound too bad. _Ben was relieved as he read on that the pill was used to treat anything from minor injuries to broken bones. _Okay, so the kid must of had an accident or something. Maybe that's why he's so jumpy._ "Yeah, that makes sense." Ben smiled as he closed his computer and picked up the small yellow note. He knew a way to find out what had happened to Lucas and he was sure Dr. Westphalen would be more than happy to oblige.

...

"I'm sorry Doctor but, Dr. Wolenczak is a very busy man. I'm sure he'll call you back as soon as he gets a chance."

Kristin fumed as she watched the screen go dark. "Oh I'm so sure, he won't call me back. Do you know I had to get Lucas to hack in to his own medical file so I could get his immunization records last month. I had been waiting 3 weeks for him to call me back."

"You, let Lucas hack in to something?" Nathan teased trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Look, I know he's not father of the year material but, even you have to admit, he did raise a good kid."

Kristin rolled her eyes, "More like some very well paid nanny raised a good kid. You know I never bought the story about behavioral problems Admiral Noyce gave me when we took Lucas aboard." Kristin paused after the admission but decided to continue when Nathan seemed to nod with agreement. "It never fit. Lucas was shy at first and very quiet but, obviously, both of those traits went away as he became comfortable here. I mean he's very defensive and rather closed off and cold when he wants to be but, I wouldn't really call that a behavioral problem would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Nathan smiled slightly, "He hasn't pulled a quarter of the stunts Robert did at his age and, I didn't consider Robert to be much more than just a handful."

"I know," Kristin sighed, " Aside from the occasional mood swings and him staying up all night playing on the daft computer I don't see much of a problem. I guess what I'm wondering is well..."

"Why would somebody just drop their kid off in the middle of the ocean with out giving it so much as a second thought?"

"Basically." Kristin sighed as Lt. Benjamin Krieg knocked on the slightly ajar door.

"Can I come in?" The dark haired man asked as he poked his head in to the captain's quarters.

"Of course." Nathan said waving the man in. "Did you have any luck?"

"Um, well no, not exactly." Ben stammered slightly wondering how to approach the subject. "He was sleeping."

"In the middle of the day?" the doctor raised an eye brow at the very uncharacteristic idea.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking too." Ben shrugged, as he pulled the yellow sticky note out of his pocket. "Um, anyway, while I was in his room I uh found these pills–"

"What pills?" Kristin said quickly taking the note from Ben with a furrowed brow, "These are pain pills. Why would he–"

"I don't know, doc." Krieg said putting up his arms defensively, "But, I did see the bottle, they were prescribed to him a couple of days before he came back to the here. Maybe he fell or something?"

"Well, we need to find out." Kristin said firmly as she stood up and headed towards the door only to be cut off by Nathan.

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" Nathan tried to calm the firey doctor, "Barge in there and demand he tell us why he has pain pills? I doubt he'll be happy to find out that anyone has been snooping around in his belongings. You know exactly what kind of stand off that would start. He'll put back up every wall he's brought down in the past nine months and we'll have to start all over again. Do you really want that?"

"No." Kristin sighed, "But, it isn't like his father will ever call us back about what's going on."

"Can't you look at his medical files or something doc?" Ben added.

"I could but, if this just happened, it's not likely to be in his medical records yet."

"Well, then we wait." Nathan put up his hands to silence the rising argument, "If he won't tell us, then there's a reason. Maybe he did something stupid, and he's embarrassed. He is a teenager after all. I'm sure if it was serious he would of told at least one of us. I'm sure it'll come up on his medical records soon–"

"Nathan that could take up to a month." Kristin interrupted.

"Well, that would still be sooner than the mighty Lawrence Wolenczak would ever call us back." Nathan rolled his eyes, "If you're concerned about him, give him less time on the schedule or make up an excuse to let him work from his room. Ben, maybe try inviting him over to watch a movie or something maybe he'll talk."

"Alright." Ben gave a crooked smile as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I think I've got an idea."

As Krieg left the room Dr. Westphalen sighed as she turned back towards the captain. "Well what are you going to do? And don't tell me nothing, Nathan Bridger I won't believe it."

"Me?" Nathan said sarcastically, "I'm going to get that father of his to talk to me, if I have to go to the world power plant myself."

...

Ben Krieg cautiously approached the door of Mammal Engineering once more. The music was off. Ben knew that meant one of two things, Lucas was either not in his room or he was on the vid-link with someone. Hearing voices coming through the door Krieg realized it was the later of the two.

"...so you got it?"

"Yeah, I filled them before I left to come back to the Seaquest. Thanks again for the help. The doctor that usually helps me out wasn't around last week."

"No problem man, I told you that doc will do anything for the right price."

"_Yeah... well.. This is the last time. I swear."_

"I think I heard that last time. It's cool with me Luke, I don't judge. Everybody's got their demons."

"Yeah.. I guess so, anyway Biff, thanks again I really gotta go."

"Later Lucasman."

Ben swallowed hard trying to digest what he had just heard. _No way, I must of heard that wrong. Shit. He's just a kid he can't really be mixed up in drugs. Can he?_ Just as Ben was about to turn around he was startled as the door that had been inches from his face suddenly opened.

"Uh, hey Ben?" the blonde teenager gave his friend a crooked smile, "Um I guess you're hear about earlier huh? I'm sorry about that, I was just well, I wasn't in a good mood I guess."

Krieg sighed as he noticed how tired the teen looked, something definitely was very wrong but, he didn't want to jump to any conclusions, not just yet. "Uh yeah, I was kind of here about that. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my cabin and watch a movie. I've got the old Fast and the Furious box set. You ever seen it?"

"Nah, but I heard it's good." Lucas shook his head.

"Well, then come on kid. We can stop at the mess and pick up some popcorn." Ben noticed the tension in the teen's shoulder as he put an arm around him. He thought about pulling it back but, he didn't want the kid to change his mind or pull away either. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So, what's this one called?" The blonde teenager looked up at Ben as he switched out the vid-disk.

"Fast Five." The dark haired man said popping in the disk. "Not one of my favorites but, still better than Tokyo Drift. Hey I think you were even alive by the time this one came out."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "What year is it?"

"2011." Ben smirked realizing his mistake.

"Bite me." Lucas retorted, " I was already in highschool."

"Yeah but, you went to highschool at what 3?" Ben countered as the movie began to play.

"Five." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Really? That's not nearly as impressive as I thought." Ben quipped as a pillow came flying at his head. The dark haired man quickly grabbed the pillow and sent it flying back towards it's source hitting Lucas square in the face.

"Hey!"

"You started it." Ben laughed as he ducked out of the way as the pillow flew by again."Hey what do you say we pause this and go down to the mess? It's pizza night."

"I don't think what they serve in the mess is real pizza, Ben." Lucas joked standing up from his spot on the floor.

"I don't think there is anything real in any pizza. That's why it's good." The older man said putting an arm around the teen and ushering him out of the door, "Besides a little birdie told me that a certain doctor has noticed that a certain teenage genius hasn't been eating in the mess lately."

"She has?"

"Yup so, you might want to come with me before the doc starts escorting you to all of your meals again." Ben gave a crooked smile.

"Good point, lets go."

...

"Any luck?" Dr. Westphalen smiled as she sat down next to the captain.

"Oh, plenty of luck," Nathan gave a wry grin, "Just none of it very good."

"I take it Dr. Wolenczak still hasn't called you back then."

"Oh no, he called me back. After about the 17th time in a row I called him."

"Oh really? Well, what did he say?"

"He said he didn't have time to talk to me but I could send him the bill for whatever Lucas broke, lost, or ruined and he would take care of it. Can you believe that?"

"Unfortunately I can." Kristin looked annoyed at the insinuation. "His parents always assume he's done something. I suspect that's why he's so defensive all the time. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to live with parents that always expect the worse from you."

"Me either." Nathan sighed before continuing sarcastically, "Any chance Lucas could be adopted? There certainly isn't any family resemblance when it comes to his father."

"None," Dr. Westphalen admonished lightly, "He looks just like his mother."

"You've spoken to his mother?" The silver haired man almost looked stunned.

"Well, no but, I remember seeing her on television several times when the divorce was going on." Kristin paused considering whether or not she should continue. " Actually I'd venture to say his father may be the better parent. From what I remember from the divorce I believe his mother in and out of rehabilitation facilities quite a lot. That's probably why I jumped earlier when Ben mentioned the pills."

"Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Well, it didn't really seem relevant." Kristin cautioned "That's not something I would just accuse him of based on his mother's behavior."

"But you did consider it?" Nathan raised an eye brow.

"Momentarily, yes. I mean you have to admit, he has been acting rather off lately and sleeping at all is out of character for him especially in the middle of the day." Kristin looked down at the table sheepishly as the captain caught a glimpse of the subject of their conversation as he entered the mess with Lieutenant Krieg.

"Well, it looks like Krieg is making more progress than we are." Nathan said waving slightly towards the pair. He was surprised to see them turn and make their way over taking up the empty seats across from the pair.

"Nice to see you finally remembered where the mess is, Lucas." Kristin smiled as she tested the waters cautiously.

"Well Ben, pointed out if I didn't come here on my own, pretty soon you would start making me come with you again." Lucas grinned, "And no offense doc, but nobody wants that."

"None taken, so how was your holiday?" The older woman decided the best approach int his situation would most likely be the head on approach. "You haven't said much about it since you returned."

"It was alright, my dad took some time off." The teenager's blue eyes darted around the table not making eye contact with anyone."It was nice."

Lucas was a horrible liar. Every one in the crew knew it. Especially those closest to him Kristin and Nathan exchanged worried glances as Ben promptly changed the subject not wanting to ruin the progress he had made with the young man through out the day. "So, uh captain, sir, I'll have those reports you've been waiting for ready for you later on tonight if you want to come by and pick them up." Ben flashed the captain a smile and a wink hoping he would pick up on his drift, seeing as the lieutenant really didn't have any paperwork due in any time soon.

"Well, it's about time, Lieutenant." The captain said trying to put some authority in his voice. "I'll come by to pick them up a little later."

"Aye, sir." Ben nodded before turning back towards Lucas, "You ready kid? If we want to finish those movies tonight, we're going to have to take out dinner to go."

"Sure." Lucas nodded as he stood and followed Ben out of the mess.

"Lucas, just a minute." Dr. Westphalen interrupted the pair's escape. "The portable vo-corder, where is it?"

"Uh, in my cabin why?" The blonde looked at her curiously.

"Well, Joshua has an idea. He wanted to see if he could pull some information off of both machines to see if we can get a language base going again, with out having to use the flash cards." Kristin smiled when she saw the spark light in the teen's blue eyes.

"Hey, that could work." Lucas said shaking his head, "I don't know why I didn't think of it. Tell Levin I'll bring it to him in the morning okay?"

"Well actually, Levin is working 3rd shift tonight, would you mind if I stopped off at your cabin and picked it up? I could drop it off to him when I got to lock up my office."

"Sure, it's in the top drawer of my desk, on the left." Lucas smiled as he waved and turned back to catch up with Ben.

"That was little sneaky don't you think?" Nathan eyed Kristin as soon as Lucas was out of earshot.

"What?" The doctor said trying to sound innocent.

"Levin just left this morning for 3 days leave."

"I know that, and you know that but, Lucas doesn't know that."

"What are you up to?" The captain asked.

"Not much, I just want to see those pills for myself. I needed an excuse to be in his room. You know how he is about his privacy and I doubt I could get in and out without touching anything in that mine field he calls a room." the doctor smiled as she stood from the table, "You coming along?"

"Oh, no, absolutely not." Bridger said putting up his hands. "He's going to find out that the two of you have been snooping around in his room eventually, and I want no part in that. I'll keep trying to plug away at his parents. Maybe I'll try giving his mother a call."

"Suit yourself then." Kristin shrugged as she exited the mess.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Dr. Kristin Westphalen slowly opened the door to the teenager's cabin. She knew he wasn't there but, she had tried knocking first, just incase. The doctor sighed as she looked across the mess that was the young man's room. _How he can find anything in this disaster area is beyond me. _Kristin mused as her eyes fell upon the duffle bag exactly where Krieg had described it. Crouching down next to the bag she quickly spotted the brightly colored pill bottle. "Dr. A. Hornbeck?" Kristin sighed with disappointment as she struggled to make out the name on the ruined label. She had been hoping to make out the clinic or hospital name on the bottle but, that wasn't going to happen. After replacing the bottle back where she had found it, Dr. Westphalen turned to leave the room but, just as she reached the door she remembered her ruse. She turned back towards Lucas' desk trying to remember where he said the portable vo-corder was. Kristin rolled her eyes and opened the top left side drawer on the desk. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of the bright yellow device. The doctor shut the desk drawer but just as she was about to leave something in the slightly ajar lower drawer caught her eye, something orange. After momentarily debating the moral quandaries of opening the drawer, Kristin decided that if she didn't at least have a look, she would never be able to sleep. She took a deep breath and opened the drawer. It's contents caught the doctor a little off guard. She shook her head as one by one she pulled out 14 pill bottles, all empty.

"Damn." she muttered to herself as she picked up her PAL. "Nathan?"

"Yes," The voice of Captain Bridger responded.

"Can you meet me in medbay? I think we have a problem."

"Of course. I'm on my way."

"Thank you." Kristin sighed as she put away her PAL. She knew Lucas would be in Ben's room for the rest of the night so, she quickly collected the bottles and took them with her to medbay.

...

"So, Lucas," Ben paused momentarily wondering if he was about to make a huge mistake, "Really, how was the week with your old man?"

The teen looked up at him from his spot on the floor silently biting his bottom lip before speaking, "It was okay." Lucas shrugged as he continued, "I mean he made an attempt this time. He was around for a couple of days but, then he had to go back to work."

"Well, it was nice of him to show up this time." Lt. Krieg smirked, but quickly withdrew his expression when the blonde did not follow suit. "I mean, I remembered what happened last time and I just meant.."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think anybody could forget last time." Lucas rolled his blue eyes annoyed at the memory. During the last shore leave, Lucas' parents had conveniently forgotten to pick him up and he had been passed around by more of the senior staff spending a night or two at each of their homes until Captain Bridger found out about it and had the young man spend the rest of the 2 weeks at his island. "I guess I should be happy they remembered to pick me up this time huh?"

"I guess so." Krieg paused looking the young man over again. There was definitely something wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what. He knew what he'd heard earlier sounded bad but, this was Lucas. He couldn't be mixed up in anything too serious. He must of just misunderstood. "Lucas, are you alright? Like I mean you're not hurt or upset about something are you?" as soon as the words left his mouth the dark haired man regretted them as he watched the teen's expression change he felt like he could see the walls slamming back up.

"I'm fine, Ben." Lucas stated firmly.

Realizing this was one of those all or nothing situations Krieg decided to continue. "Really? Because I mean if you're mad at your old man I'd understand. I mean he doesn't get a free pass just because he remembered to pick you up you know? I mean it's great that he decided to spend some time with you but.."

"Yeah, you'd think that." Lucas countered almost completely unheard by Ben.

"What did you say?" The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." the teen let out a breath as he ran a hand through his blonde mop, " Can we talk about something else now? Please?"

Ben simply nodded. He knew from experience that the line of questioning he had just put forth would of normally sent the boy storming from his quarter. The fact that Lucas didn't even attempt to leave told the older man two things. One was that there most certainly was something wrong and two was, whatever was wrong, his younger counter part didn't want to be alone.

"Thanks," Lucas said looking at some spot on his jeans that had suddenly become very interesting.

"No problem, kid." Ben smirked as Lucas' head shot up with a slight scowl at the nick name.

...

Dr. Westphalen sighed as she looked at the computer screen. "There's nothing in here to justify any of those prescriptions."

"Well, then how did he get them?" Nathan said as he read Lucas' medical file over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure but, if he had a reason to have any of these pills, it would show up in the file. I mean look," Kristin raised a finger towards a line on the screen. "See here's one of the prescriptions but, there's no explanation for it. The doctor's name isn't even here."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking maybe we have a problem." the doctor sighed, "What if there's not really prescribed to him. Nathan, Lucas is smart enough to print up a label that would look realistic enough. He would just have to hack in to his own file, something we already know he can do, and add the prescriptions incase it was every brought up."

The older man sighed, "It would explain the way he's been acting lately. I guess I better try and contact his father. I'm sure this will be enough of a surprise to at least get him to listen to me this time."

"Well, I hope you're right but, I suspect, he probably already knows about this problem."

"You think so?" Bridger raised an eye brow.

"Yes well, I think this may be the behavioral problem Lucas was sent here for."

...

Lt. Benjamin Krieg yawned, looking at his watch, as the 7th movie's credits began to roll. "0300, Kristin would probably kill me if she knew I let you stay up this late,"Ben smirked," Do me a favor and keep that to yourself, I think I'm due for a physical next week." Receiving no response Krieg pushed himself up from his bunk to look over the edge. "Lucas?" Ben smirked as he looked upon the blonde fast asleep on the floor. He pulled a blanket off the foot of the bunk and covered his friend. "Well, I guess I didn't let you stay up this late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Captain Nathan Bridger impatiently strummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for the vid-link to make the connection. As the face of Secretary General Noyce appeared on the screen Nathan suddenly remembered exactly what time it was.

"Nathan?" Noyce said looking rather surprised, "What's happened? Is something wrong?" Bill flinched as he turned on his bedside lamp and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I didn't realize the time." Nathan admitted, "I can call you later, I just needed to ask you something about Lucas." In truth Bridger had no intentions of calling his old friend back he knew if Bill thought something happened to the teen he would take the call right away and as he watched the balding man on his screen sigh and nod he knew the mention of his youngest crew member had caused the desired effect.

"No, no, I'm awake, what's going on?" Bill waved at the screen. "Out with it already."

"Why was Lucas sent to the Seaquest? And don't tell me behavioral problems, Bill, I won't believe you."

"Why do you ask?" Noyce's response was off putting to the captain but he decided to press on.

"Because, Dr. Westphalen thinks he may have a problem and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"What kind of problem?" Bill scoffed, "He's a teenager with divorced parents, I'm sure he's got lots of problems. None of which justify the calling of me at 4 in the morning."

"Drugs." Nathan responded curtly and watched as the expression on the older man fell.

"Lucas?" Bill shook his head, "That can't be right, Nathan. The most I've ever heard of him doing is annoying a science team. The boy certainly isn't that much trouble."

"Well Bill, there are some things on his medical records that just don't have an explanation and Ben found these pills–"

"Nathan, you shouldn't be going through his medical records without Dr. Wolenczak's consent." Bill let out a breath, "Have you spoken to Lucas about it yet?"

"Well no, I was going to try and get in touch with his father first. Kristin said given his mother's history, Dr. Wolenczak probably already knows there's a problem."

Bill sighed, "Nathan, before you call his father, talk to Lucas first. Maybe there's some kind of explanation for all this."

Nathan furrowed his brow at his friend, "There's something you're not telling me, Bill. What is it?"

Bill looked down and shook his head before speaking. "The Wolenczak's, Lawrence especially, are a little different, Nathan. I don't think you'll get the response you're expecting if you call him."

"Well, I'm not expecting much, Bill. It's not like I want him to remove Lucas from the Seaquest. I just want him to know what's going on with his son."

"What you think is going on with his son." Noyce corrected, "And you man very well get the opposite reaction from what you intend. Nathan, he put Lucas there so he didn't have to handle him. If he thinks you can't he may very well remove him." Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Bill continued, "Talk to Lucas first. I'm sure there's some kind of explanation for all of this. I can't imagine after watching everything his mother did when he was a child, he would take the same path. He's too smart for that."

The Captain sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get the full story. "Alright, I'll talk to Lucas." Nathan quickly cut the link and leant back in his chair. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 0500. "Lt. Krieg should get getting up for duty right about now, maybe he made some progress with Lucas."

...

Lt. Ben Krieg jumped at the sudden knock on his door. As he swung his legs around the edge of his bunk he suddenly remembered the sleeping form just below him. The older man carefully maneuvered around the sleeping teen as he headed for the door.

"Hey Doc, what can I do for you?" Ben said putting on the biggest smile he could muster for anyone who woke him in up in those precious 10 minutes before the alarm rings.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Kristin looked around before continuing, "Privately, about Lucas please."

"Uh, sure." Ben nodded as he stepped in to the hall way. "Where would you like to have this little talk then?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe since Lucas is in your quarters we could meet in his? Say 15 minutes? I've already let Commander Ford know you'll be late."

"Alright." Ben rocked back on his heals and nodded as he realized there was no way out of this conversation. "Let me just get changed then."

...

Bill Noyce sighed as he watched the stocky brunette man angrily cut the link. He couldn't help but feel like he had made a mistake calling Dr. Wolenczak but, he had to be sure _mistakes _weren't being made again. The last cover up was very costly to the UEO and Noyce had sworn to himself he would never cover something like that up again. This was something that simply could not come to light ever again, the backlash from Bridger alone could be devastating. The UEO has far too much invested in the World Power Project to have it fall through now because of questions about it's creator.

...

Captain Nathan Bridger paced the bridge of the Seaquest. He looked around as his normal bridge crew all settled into their positions for the day. Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill were throwing one another hand gestures, presumably over the tardiness of one Lt. Benjamin Krieg. Nathan had heard the pair had taken to making bets over the Lieutenant's habbits. The Captain chuckled to himself as one cross look from Lt. Commander Hitchcock had the pair both sinking in their respective seats as they tried to look innocent. Nathan Bridger watched communications officer Tim O'neill grow more and more agitated as the young man tried to rout and incoming call. As he stepped closer he realized who was on the line, the angry face of Dr. Wolenczak was certainly intimidating.

"Problems Mr. O'neill?"

"I can't find Lucas sir." Tim said leaning awkwardly out of the angry man's view. "I just tried his quarters but, I got Dr. Westphalen. He's supposed to be in Ben's room but he isn't picking up the vidlink or his PAL."

"Well, tell the good doctor that you can't find him." Nathan scoffed, "But, I would be happy to speak to him."

Tim sighed as he nodded nervously before leaning back into view and relaying the message. The angry response came at a volume that made even Lt. Commander Hitchcock take notice from her post.

"No! I will not speak with Captain Bridger. If I wanted to speak with Bridger I would of called him! And sailor you are on a damn submarine! How did you lose my son?!"

Nathan quickly leaned over in to view. "We didn't lose your son but, it is a big boat, doctor. He maybe in one of the labs and doesn't have his PAL unit on him or, it is only 05:45 here. He may very well, still be sleeping." The almost sarcastic retort from the captain was countered quickly as Dr. Wolenczak rebutted calmly.

"I need to speak to my son now. He's a minor and I'm his parent. You cannot keep me from speaking to him. If he's asleep wake him up."

Nathan sighed as he turned towards the bridge crew selecting an officer. "Mr. Ortiz, if you would be so kind, could you jog over to Lt. Krieg's quarters and tell Lucas his father would like to speak with him. Apparently it's very important."

"Aye, sir." The Cuban nodded with a smirk as he set down his head set and headed out the clam doors.

Commanders Ford and Hitchcock exchanged glances as they watched their CO lean back over the communications station.

"It may take a few moments but, I'm sure he'll be right with you." Nathan stood up from the station and quickly gestured to Tim O'neill to record the conversation. Tim quickly complied just as Lucas' voice came over the comms station.

"Tim?"

"Lucas, your dad wants to speak to you."

"I know." Nathan noted to himself the slight nervous tinge to the teen's voice. "I'm in Ben's room can you give me 2 minutes and then send it through?"

"Sure Lucas." O'neill nodded as if the young man could see him after waiting the requested time he transferred the call. "Um sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I can't record the call, sir. Lucas must of done something to the line."

"Damn it." Nathan sighed.

...

"Do you know who he was speaking to?" Doctor Westphalen paced the small messy cabin.

"No," Lt. Benjamin Krieg sighed as he leant against the unmade bunk."I was planning on going talk to Tim today and see if he could tell me who it was. It's not like the kid gets many phone calls."

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it." Kristin sighed, "From what you just said there's more than one person he's buying them from."

"Yeah, if that's what I heard." Ben countered, still trying to be protective of his friend."I heard the end of a conversation through a door doc, I could of been wrong."

"But it's the only thing that makes any sense, Ben." Kristin said walking over to the man. "I know you're close to Lucas and you wouldn't want him to feel like you betrayed him but, if I'm right, and I think I am. Then, he needs help. There's no other explanation for what you heard or the pills you found coupled with all of the bottles, I found and his medical records obviously being deleted." Kristin sighed, "I'm sorry but, I will be talking to him about all of this later on this morning."

"All of what?"

Dr. Westphalen quickly turned to see the blonde teenager enter his cabin. She pulled Ben quickly in front of the empty pill bottles still laying on the bunk. Kristin closed her eyes tightly and let out a breath. There was no going back now. "Lucas, honey, could sit down please. I think we need to talk."

**A/N: The level at which I am shocked to be posting a chapter today is actually surprising to me. I hope you like it, if you don't, well... blah. Sorry that was mean. You see, most of you don't know that I'm pregnant, well I was pregnant (Yes, I deliberately kept that to myself because I have an over protective Husband who is away a lot and well, he thinks internet people will steal my baby. I can't help how he feels.) All that said yesterday morning, at 3:34 our little Deaks was born. So, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing actually putting up a chapter nor, do I know when I will get back to it. Some of you know my hubs had just deployed and he is (very slowly in my opinion) ****making his way back here. So there you go a chapter from the hospital... fun right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So did you guys hear about Lucas?" Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz said as he set his tray down on the table next to Lt. Jg. Tim O'neill.

"Yeah, we heard." Chief William Shan chimed in from across the table, "We're not sure we believe it but, we've heard."

"Ben said–"

"Ben says a lot of things, Migs." Shan scoffed garnering himself a glance from Cmdr. Hitchcock , "It just doesn't fit with the Lucas we know."

"Well maybe that's just it." The Cuban countered, "Maybe we don't know the kid as well as we think we do? Ben said, Lucas admitted it to him and Dr. Westphalen this morning. He didn't even put up a fight about it."

"Yeah, and that's my problem with this whole thing." Tim scoffed gesturing his fork towards Ortiz." Who here actually thinks Lucas found out that the doctor and Krieg snooped around in his room and he was just fine with it and told them everything they wanted to know?" The table was quiet as the officers exchanged glaces. " Exactly."

"Ben's pretty upset about it." Katie sighed deciding to join in on the conversation. "He said Lucas isn't talking to him now. So maybe he isn't fine with it?"

"Maybe but, you would think the kids reaction to anybody in his room would of been heard on the bridge." Miguel smirked, "You remember the time Ben tried to sneak in to his room to play a prank and Lucas caught him. We could hear them in here."

"That's true." Katie gave a half smile as she watched Dr. Kristin Westphalen and Lt. Benjamin Krieg enter the mess. "Well, if you guys want answers maybe you should go to the source?"

"No thanks," Tim shook his head as he picked up his tray.

"Where are you going?" Ortiz looked confused.

"I'll take my chances with Lucas."

"I'm coming too." the Cuban quickly downed the rest of his soda before picking up his tray and following O'neill just as Krieg approached the table.

"So am I that scary?" Krieg gave half a forced smile as he sat down at the table.

"Nope, they just decided to go and try talking to Lucas." Shan flinched as he felt a swift kick to his shin compliments of Katie.

"Oh." Ben nodded slowly seeming to study the contents of his plate, "Well, I hope they have better luck than I did."

"So he still hasn't spoken to you since this morning?" Katie asked looking concerned for her ex-husband. She was one of the few people on board Seaquest who really knew how close Lucas and Ben had become. She sighed knowing how difficult this must be for him.

"Not a word." Krieg let out a breath as Dr. Westphalen took a seat.

"As far as I know he isn't even opening the door."

"Lucas' door doesn't have a hard lock, any key would open it." Shan said raising an eye brow.

"Oh I know," Kristin looked towards the Asian man, "But, would you actually open it?"

"Good point. I thought he just admitted everything without getting mad?"

"He did." the doctor sighed," and I'm glad he did but, as soon as I told him I would have to contact his father about it all... Well, it went down hill from there."

"You actually told his dad?" Katie looked surprised knowing all the things Ben had said about the man she was surprised he would go along with anything involving Dr. Wolenczak.

"Yes, He's actually agreed to come out here and talk to Lucas about it all." Kristin shrugged as she caught all of the shocked looks at the table, "I know, I was surprised too."

Ben sighed as he looked at his ex-wife. He knew Katie's question had been directed more towards him than the doctor but, he really didn't have the heart to answer it. He had been so ready to defend his young counterpart against any allegations of drug use that when the teen just confessed like it was nothing he was taken so off guard he had just gone along with everything. If he hadn't heard it for himself he wouldn't of believed it. Hell, if he was honest with himself, even having heard it, he didn't believe it. As the conversation swirled on around him he thought back to one of his very first run-ins with the teen. Communication's officer Tim O'neill had a cold and Ben had tried giving the young man just about every medical concoction you could imagine since the Seaquest was still docked and it's medbay was closed. Ben smirked as he remembered the tongue lashing he received from the teen, over cough syrup. No, this wasn't right. Something didn't fit.

...

O'neill and Miguel approached the door marked, 'Mammal Engineering'. The music blaring from within let them know that teen was definitely inside.

"Well," Tim eyes Ortiz,"Go on, knock."

"No way, you knock. This was your idea remember?"

"What are you scared of Miguel? He's just a kid."

The clearing of someone's throat caused both men to turn towards Captain Nathan Bridger. "You mind if I knock?"

"No sir." both men said quickly stepping out of the Captain's way as the older man approached and knocked on the door.

"Lucas?" The captain was about to knock again when the door opened. The teen pursed his lips as he gestured for the captain to follow him in the room, leaving Miguel and Tim standing in the hall way.

"Well now what do we do?" Ortiz asked.

"I guess we go and try to talk to Ben? Maybe find out exactly what was said."

"You really don't think it's true do you?"

"Not a chance."

...

"Well, kiddo." Nathan sighed taking a seat on Lucas' bunk."I can't say I ever planned on having a talk with you about this."

"I know, sir." Lucas looked down at some spot on the floor. "Are you going to make me leave? Seaquest I mean."

The question hurt Nathan more than he had expected. In truth he knew it would probably come up at some point but, it wasn't an option the older man had entertained.

"Of course not." Nathan said firmly in an attempt to be as reassuring as possible. "But you do realize your father will have final say in that right?"

"I know." Nathan sighed as Lucas seemed to become very interested in the floor again.

"I wanted to ask you a few things about all of this and I need you to be very honest with me okay?"

The teen only nodded slightly before Nathan continued. "How long has then been going on?"

"It was just when I was on leave and only since I've been here." The teens answer was almost unheard.

"Okay, and who do you get them from?"

"I can't tell you, sir."

"Lucas." Nathan said firmly before being cut off by the teen.

"Look, I won't do it anymore. I just can't tell you who I bought them from okay? I don't want to bring anyone else in to this."

"Kiddo, I know you want to protect your friends but, this was a very stupid and dangerous thing to do. You're not doing anyone any favors by not telling me. If you want to protect your friends then help them stop doing this too." Nathan paused he was at a loss for exactly what to say. Sure, Robert had been a hand full but, in a completely different way. Robert painted water towers and disappeared with the captain's car a few times but, never drugs. Before he could regain his train of thought Lucas spoke barely above a whisper.

"I just can't"

"Alright, fine." Nathan let out a breath trying to release his aggravation with it. "Then how about you sit down over hear and explain to me how this all started?"

"There really isn't much to tell." Lucas fumbled with the ends of his flannel shirt as he backed away from the captain.

Nathan sighed, he could tell easily when the young man was lying to him and he had a strong inclination this was one of those times. "Would you rather I just wait until your father gets here?"

"Uh, yeah sure." the teen ran a hand through his blonde hair, "When's he getting here?"

"Sometime tomorrow,"Nathan took note of the teen's slight twinge as he continued," Secretary General Noyce will be joining him."

"Oh, uh.. I see."

"Lucas?" Nathan sighed, "I know you're worried about being forced to leave the Seaquest but, I've already spoken to Bill and no one thinks removing you is a good idea, Kiddo, and I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing like that happens, Okay?"

Nathan sighed as the blonde just nodded still fumbling with the ends of his shirt. He had expected some form of relief in the young man's expression with the assurance he would be staying on the Seaquest but, he was only met with a nervous smile. Nathan shook his head as he stood and placed an hand on Lucas' shoulder. "If you change your mind and you want to talk, you know where to find me okay kiddo?

"Yeah, um, thank you." Lucas looked the captain in the eyes only momentarily before finding the spot on the floor again.

"Alright." The captain gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room shutting the door behind him. As the door shut Nathan thought he heard Lucas say something. He stood momentarily at the door but when the teen didn't reemerge he continued towards the mess.

**A/N: Hey look at that, I actually got another chapter up. If you're wondering about Change in Fate, War Games, or Making Acquaintances, I will gradually be updating them soon. The problem is after having Deaks, I have discovered I'm still wayyy too emotional to even attempt writing the fight scene Change would currently require and if I touch War Games, I think Krieg will end up in the Brig sooooo... they will have to wait until I get back in to balance emotionally I guess. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Lt. Cmdr. Katherine Hitchcock rolled her eyes from her spot under the stinger. She had been watching her ex-husband, Lt. Benjamin Krieg pace the small work space in the moonpool for the last half an hour.

"Well," Katie's voice tore through the silence and startled the dark haired Lieutenant. "Are you going to go over there and talk to him? Or am I going to have to lock the two of you inside this thing and not let you out until you're speaking to each other again?"

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes Kaite," Krieg gave his former wife a crooked smile before looking towards the other side of the room. "Besides, he doesn't want to talk to me anyway."

Across the room on the edge of the moonpool sat the source of Ben's agitation. It had been obvious the blonde teenager hadn't expected Krieg's presence when he entered the room. Lucas had stopped mid-sentence and gone completely silent opting to sit on the opposing side of the room and work on the vocorder instead of assisting Katie with their mini sub. The Lieutenant strained for something, anything, any reason at all to attempt striking up a conversation with the boy that didn't have anything to do with what had happened that day. He mulled over his options as he watched his friend struggle to open the bright yellow device. Finally he came to the conclusion that he was in deep enough that an all or nothing approach would be best. He gave Katie a nod as he picked up a small box of screw drivers on the floor next to her and headed over to Lucas.

"Here kid, these might help." Ben said tossing the small plastic box towards Lucas. To the Lieutenant's surprise the teen didn't missed the catch causing the box to land just behind him in the moonpool. After receiving a glare from the young man Ben gave a crooked smile trying to break the tension, " Sorry, not much of an ice breaker huh? But, you didn't even really try to catch that."

"No, I guess not." Ben was relieved to catch the crooked smile of the teen as he turned to retrieve the box from Darwin. "Well, at least it wasn't anything electronic."

"Lucas.. I uh–"

"Don't worry about it Ben." Lucas said not making eye contact with the man. "It's my fault not yours but, I wish you would of come and talk to me about it first before you called my dad."

"Luke, I didn't know Kristin was going to call you dad." Ben said trying to hide the emotions trickling in to his voice, "When she brought out all of the other pill bottles well, I panicked. Lucas, I don't want anything to happen to you, incase you haven't notice you're the only one on this tug that likes it when I'm around." The well timed quip drew a slight smile from the teen.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas let out a breath. As he ran a hand trough his hair, Ben noticed him slightly cringe at the movement. "I already talked to him on the phone, I kind of already knew what was going on when I went to my room. Noyce had called him."

"The captain said nobody's going to make you leave Seaquest." Ben said cautiously.

"I know, he already said I can stay." Lucas sighed, "After he talks to the Captain and Dr. Westphalen about everything I've been doing. He said something about me maybe going to World Power for a couple of weeks but, I think that was mostly for show. He may go through with it but, probably just for a few days."

"I don't think anybody would make you go if you really don't want to. Maybe you should try talking to the Captain before your dad gets here."

"I doubt that would help." The teen said closing the vocorder's panel. "After everything that's happened, I'm not sure he really still wants me here."

Ben looked shocked, "Did he tell you that?"

"No, not exactly." Lucas nervously ran a hand in his hair again, this time the cringe was slightly more apparent. "But, our last conversation didn't exactly go well."

"Lucas are you–" Ben's words were interrupted as Darwin's clicks and whistles were finally translated in to words again.

"Lucas sad!"

"Thanks for the input fishface." The teen smirked before picking up the device and responding properly, "I'm not sad, Darwin. I'm annoyed. It means I don't like the way things are going right now."

"Darwin understand. Lucas turn things around."

"Turn things around?" Lucas looked puzzled at the dolphin's response.

"Yes. Turn things around then they going way Lucas like better."

"That's not exactly how it works Darwin." Lucas rolled his eyes and shut off the device annoyed with the advice from his dolphin friend.

Ben could tell Lucas was quickly thinking of an excuse to leave. He put an arm around the young man's shoulders but was surprised as the teen ducked quickly out of the hold. "Look Ben, I uh, I have some stuff to take care of. We'll finish this later okay?"

"Alright." Ben nodded giving a fake smile as he watched Lucas leave the moonpool. Something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He turned to the ever grinning figure floating in the moon pool and a mischievous smile crept on to his face as he turned on the vocorder. "Hey fishface, whaddaya say you help me figure out what's going on with Lucas huh?"

"Yes! Darwin help!"

...

"Hey Tim," Ben Krieg flashed one of his patented Krieg smiles as he patted the communications officer from behind,"Just the man I was looking for."

"What ever you're selling, Ben, I'm not buying." O'neill retorted rolling his eyes as he pushed his head set down around his neck.

"I need a favor."

"I'm all out of those." Tim smirked.

"Come on, Timmy, it's for Lucas."

"I'm pretty sure you've done enough for Lucas lately Krieg." Chief Shan said coming up from behind the pair having over heard the conversation.

"Look, guys, I'm just trying to help the kid out." Ben said putting up his hands. "I think there's something else going on here and I want to see if I can find out what before he gets himself in to anymore trouble."

"Does Lucas know you're doing this?" the Asian man said shaking his head.

"Not exactly," Krieg rolled his eyes before throwing up his hands, "Come on guys! You know he isn't going to ask for help, and I know he's hiding something I can tell. He's trying to protect somebody or something."

"How do you know?" Tim countered pushing up his glasses.

"The kids a horrible liar, you both know that."

"Okay so what's he lying about?" Shan raised an eye brow." I would of thought if he was going to lie about anything he would of tried to counter the drug use."

"Exactly, so what ever he's lying about is big. Why else would you throw yourself under the bus?"

"What do you need?" Lt. O'neill sighed already regretting his decision.

"I over heard him having a conversation yesterday, if I give you the time can you tell me who called him?"

"I already know." Tim smirked, "I remember the call. It was a teenager, Biff Pickering, he's a little con-artist, a lot like you, Ben."

"Thanks, that's sweet, real sweet. Can you get me a number?"

"You're not really going to call some kid?" Shan questioned.

"No, not some kid." Krieg smirked, "I'm going to call that kid."

"I don't want any part of this." Shan put his hands up and walked away from the pair.

"What about you Tim? You still going to help me out?"

"Here take it before I regain my senses." The communications officer said shoving a small slip of paper in to the Lieutenant's had.

"Thanks, Timmy." Ben said happily patting the man on the back, "You won't regret this."

"Too late. I think I already do." O'neill said pushing up his glasses and he looked up to see Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz laughing slightly at him.

...

Lt. Ben Krieg bounced his knee nervously as he waited for the connection to be made. Suddenly the face of a curly headed brunette appeared on the screen looking more than a little confused.

"Hi um, Biff Pickering?" the dark haired Lieutenant put for his best diplomatic smile.

"Who wants to know?" Ben watched as the young man drew in close to the vid-screen obviously attempting to read his name off of his uniform. "Krieg? You Lucasman's friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. That's actually what I was calling you about." Krieg swallowed hard before continuing. "I over heard you two talking yesterday afternoon."

The teenager bite his bottom lip and paled slightly realizing what the older man heard. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not yet." Ben gave a wry grin, " Lucas isn't giving you up, and no one else knows you called, except for me of course."

"Look, I was just trying to help him out." Biff looked down, " It's not like he could just go ask anybody for help seeing who his father is. I knew a doctor that would write a script without asking too many questions. I put them in touch with each other, that's it. I didn't do anything else I swear."

"I hardly call what you did helping him." Ben scoffed.

"Call it what you want," Biff retorted, "But what was I supposed to do just tell him to suck it up? I'm pretty sure it was broken."

"What was broken?" Ben raised an eyebrow as the expression on the teenagers face let on that the young man knew far more about what was going on than he did.

"Uh I think you better talk to Lucas about that."

**A/N: Deaks sleeps a lot. Lucky me, lucky readers. And even when he's not sleeping. Lucas tends to not put him down. (No I'm not crazy my hubs is named Lucas too.)**


End file.
